looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey vs Lola
Honey vs Lola is an episode of The Looney Tunes Show. It was written by UnderwaterPlatypus367. Plot Bugs' former girlfriend, Honey returns and her and Lola agrue over who should get Bugs. They decide to fight for him and whoever wins gets the bunny. Story It was a peaceful day in the suburbs. Bugs and Lola were at a park where Bugs saw somebody. Somebody he knew. Somebody he had not seen. Not in years. "Bugs! It's you!" she called as she came over to him. Bugs eyes widen and with surprisingly said "Honey?". "Yes! It's me, Honey!" said Honey filled with joy. "Who are you?!" said Lola filled with jealously. "I'm Honey, Bugs' old girlfriend. So, Bugsy what do you say? Want to be girlfriend and boyfriend again?" said Honey her hopes high as could be. "Honey, I'd love too. I really would. But uh, I'm already in a relationship with Lola," Bugs explained. "Relationship? Since when is Lola your girlfriend?" asked Honey curiously. "Since July," Bugs said calmly. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Lola kicking Honey. "Lola!" Bugs said angrily. "What? She was trying to steal you away from me!" said Lola in defense. "No, she wasn't!" said Bugs angrily. Lola was about to say something when Honey jumped on top of her. Meanwhile, Daffy was in his room looking at old photos. When he suddenly pulled out an old photo from years ago. "Melissa Duck?!" Daffy gasped. "I haven't seen her in so long! I've got to find her!" said Daffy as he grabbed the photo and headed straight out the door when he saw...Tina. "Tina?! What are you doing here?!" said Daffy anxiously. "Date night. Who's that?" Tina asked curiously. "Who's who?" Daffy said nervously. "The girl. On the photo," Tina replied. Daffy hid the photo behind his back and answered "What photo?". Tina grabbed the photo from behind Daffy's back and looked at it eyes wide. "Who's this?" Tina said suspiciously. Lola and Honey were still fighting but Lola tripped Honey making her fall into a nearby lake. "Honey!" said Bugs worriedly running up to the lake. "Oh, don't worry. She'll be fine. She can swim," said Lola calmly. Bugs searched the lake but couldn't find her. "I can't find her!" cried Bugs. Lola then spotted Honey. "She's drowning!" Lola gasped and dived in. Bugs stared at the lake, hoping they'd make it. "She's my old girlfriend. I haven't seen her in years. When I saw this photo, I immediately knew I had to find her!" explained Daffy. "You're cheating on me?" said Tina angrily. "No! I love you! I just want to see how she's doing!" Daffy tried to explain. "Fine, I'll let you go visit her. But I'm coming with," said Tina. "Then let's go!" shouted Daffy as he threw Tina into his parade float. Daffy then jumped into it and drove off. Lola was still searching for Honey with she saw a spark of gray. She swam to it and there was Honey. She picked her up and immediately swam back to the surface. "Honey! Lola!" Bugs said and hugged both of them. Honey giggled and Lola did too. Honey and Lola then walked off talking and laughing leaving Bugs behind. "So lucky, so so lucky," Bugs replied as he watched Lola and Honey head off into the sunset. Cast *KitKat1894 as Tina Russo, Lola Bunny, Honey Bunny *Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny *Teleram as Daffy Duck Trivia *The return of Honey Bunny. Category:Episodes of The Looney Tunes Show